Fetiche
by Winny 1710
Summary: Porque lo que menos esperó Gray luego de ausentarse tanto tiempo fue encontrar al bipolar de su vecino comprometido y a el -al parecer ya no asexual- hermano de este con novia ¿La única explicación lógica? Todo es culpa de los genes Dragneel.—AU Zervis, Nalu y un extra (?)—


Hooliwis :D

Primero que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Esta es mi forma de celebrar el año nuevo y mi regalo de navidad atrasado ¡Una historia!

Bueno yo solo quería decir esto. Ojala lo disfruten :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece... pero algún día viajare a Japón y no dejare en paz a Mashima-sensei hasta que Natsu y Lucy tengan treinta hijos o más :P

* * *

Un año había pasado.

Un año entero desde que se transfirió de preparatoria al extranjero a terminar sus estudios.

En sus planes nunca había estado dejar su ciudad natal hacia un lugar que solo había visto una vez en su vida, pero hubiera sido un tonto si rechazaba una oportunidad como esa.

Aun así, no importaba que tan bonito y moderno que fuera el lugar, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo ahí. Definitivamente prefería mil veces quedarse en su rara y loca ciudad, por más panda de locos que fueran sus vecinos. Por ese mismo motivo ni bien se graduó cogió el primer vuelo que encontró y regresó.

Y ahí estaba él, luego de seis largas -y cabe resaltar aburridas- horas de viaje por fin puso un pie en su ciudad natal. Se disponía a buscar un lugar en donde descansar un poco del largo viaje cuando distinguió una figura conocida.

A paso lento y con su equipaje a la espalda se dirigió a la mujer que sostenía un enorme -y demasiado llamativo para su gusto- letrero con su nombre y ella al notarlo sonrió de lado y salió a su encuentro.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Gray.

La mujer no perdió tiempo y lo estrujó en un -tal vez excesivamente- fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Ur! Basta, no puedo respirar—Se comenzó a retorcer entre sus brazos hasta que se liberó antes de ponerse azul por la falta de aire.

—Vaya, parece que tanto tiempo fuera te ha puesto más frío que de costumbre ¿No vas a abrazarme y decir que me extrañaste? Pero qué hijo más malagradecido.

— No digas tonterías. Y no soy frío.

— ¿En serio? —Mencionó la mujer juguetonamente—. Entonces dilo—Lo retó—. Di que me extrañaste y que me quieres mucho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa cara aparentemente inocente que disfrutaba ponerlo en situaciones incomodas, pero también sabía, que ella no se detendría hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

Suspiro resignado.

—Yo... T-te extrañe y-y te qui-qui... ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! Ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? No hace falta que lo diga.

La mujer estalló en carcajadas que hacia buen rato contenía y Gray la miro enojado.

—Está bien, está bien. Sabía que no podrías hacerlo. Sinceramente no sé cómo vas a conseguir una novia si ni siquiera puedes decir te quiero en voz alta.

—Ur... No hace falta que diga te qui...—Se detuvo bruscamente y aclaro su garganta — Algo como eso ¡Y no necesito una novia!

— ¿Ves? Sigues haciendo lo mismo. Y yo que pensaba que durante todo este tiempo habías aprendido a expresarte mejor—Fingió tristeza pero esta vez Gray no se dejó llevar por su expresión y le devolvió una mirada acusadora —Esta bien, está bien. Ya no sigo. Ven, volvamos a casa.

.

.

.

Su habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba, exceptuando el polvo claro está.

Tiro su equipaje a un lado y este se abrió accidentalmente desparramando sus cosas por todo el lugar. Maldijo por lo bajo pero no se acercó a arreglarlo, ya lo haría después, por ahora solo quería descansar.

Se tiró a su cama cual roca y su mirada quedo clavada en el techo.

Se sentía extraño volver luego de tanto.

Un año... No es mucho tiempo aunque tampoco es muy poco pero ¿Era realmente suficiente un año para que algo cambiara?

Volvió a pasear la vista por su inalterado cuarto y se terminó de convencer que no era posible.

Su mente siguió divagando hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana, más exactamente en la blanca pared de la casa de al lado.

¿Estaría ahí...?

Y tan pronto como llego la idea la desechó.

No, no. No había forma en la que le interesara eso...

Y aun así… ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de madera sintiéndose estúpido por estar haciendo eso.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí así que ¿Que más daba?

El timbre sonó y un par de segundos después un joven de ojos y cabello negro le abrió la puerta.

— Que tal Zeref—Saludo cordial.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido pero pronto cambio su expresión por una un poco más alegre.

— ¿Gray? Vaya, no sabía que regresabas hoy.

—Ni yo. El plan era volver la próxima semana pero al final las cosas terminaron adelantándose.

—Pues es un gusto volver a verte por aquí—Extendió su mano y estrecho la suya.

Nunca había sido muy cercano al hombre pero de igual forma le agradaba volver a verlo.

— Gracias—Respondió el saludo—. Veo que tu casa sigue igual que la última vez que la vi. Al menos deberían pintarla un poco.

—Sí, bueno en realidad... Esta ya no es mi casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿No lo es?

—Ya no. Hace más o menos medio año me mude, ahora vivo cerca de mi universidad. Hoy solo vine de visita.

—Pero porque...

— ¿Zeref? ¿Pasa algo? —Se escuchó una voz desde el interior, al cabo de unos instantes una mujer de pequeña estatura y cabello largo y rubio se asomó por la puerta—. Vaya, parece que hay visitas.

—Sí. Ya te había hablado de él antes. Vive al lado y acaba de regresar.

— Entonces tú debes ser Gray—La mujer sonrió y tironeó su mano animosamente—. Es un placer, me llamo Mavis y soy la prometida de Zeref...

Prometida...

¡¿Entonces Zeref estaba comprometido?!

Zeref pareció leer el desconcierto en su cara así que se apresuró a contestar.

—Si... A decir verdad nuestro compromiso es reciente—Se rascó la cabeza nervioso—. Pensamos casarnos en cuanto nos graduemos, a finales de este año—Sonrió y tomó la mano de su prometida.

Eso sí que lo había sorprendido.

Y no sabía que le sorprendía más. Que alguien como él se fuera a casar o que una chica se haya fijado en el mayor de los Dragneel. Y no es que tuviera algo en contra del hombre pero, por el carácter del pelinegro era bastante sorprendente.

Solo existía una palabra que describía su personalidad a la perfección: bipolar.

El hombre en verdad tenía un problema.

Un día podía parecer la versión masculina de blancanieves, con pajaritos y venados cantando y saltando a su alrededor. Todo mientras organizaba una fundación para proteger el derecho a la vida de las hormigas.

Oh pero al otro día...

Al otro día lo encontrabas en una de las esquinas de su casa recitando deprimentes poemas sobre la crueldad del mundo y el inexistente sentido de la vida para finalmente autodeclararse enemigo de la humanidad. Estaba completamente seguro que un electrón era menos negativo que él en su etapa emo.

¿Conocían la frase "Nadie tienes más cambios de humor que una mujer embarazada"?

Pues en donde vivía todos decían "Nadie tiene más cambios de humor que Zeref Dragneel"

Conociendo bien al hombre no le sorprendería que no fuera él único que lo imaginó en un futuro viviendo en la calle Álvarez con 12 gatos a los que -Por algún misterioso motivo- llamaría spriggans.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Ah lo siento, solo estaba pensando. Por cierto Zeref... ¿Dónde está Natsu? Por lo tranquila que esta su casa puedo suponer que no está ahí.

— ¿Natsu? Creo que dijo que iba al parque.

¿El parque?

Eso era extraño.

De todos los posibles lugares donde buscarlo ese era el último de su lista, después de todo Natsu siempre se quejaba de que el parque era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

Tal vez Zeref escuchó mal el lugar...

No importaba, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Oh bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ese lugar, iré a echar un vistazo.

Gray se despidió y se fue en dirección al antes mencionado lugar, cuando despareció de su vista una risita femenina llamó su atención.

—Es tal como me lo describiste.

—Ciertamente. Parece que no ha cambiado nada eh, comparado con Natsu... ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Olvide decirle...

— ¿Zeref?

—No, no es nada Mavis. Ya se enterará.

.

.

A paso ligero emprendió su rumbo.

Aunque en el camino lo detuvieron muchos conocidos que, al igual que Zeref, se sorprendieron de verlo, apenas le tomo diez minutos llegar hasta su destino.

Los enormes y frondosos árboles, el caminito de piedras "casi" completo y la vieja fuente aun con agua.

Todo estaba ahí.

Todo menos Natsu.

Lo sabía.

No había motivos por lo que él iría a un -según sus propias palabras- aburrido parque. Ninguno además de trepar los arboles cual mono en un ridículo intento de imitar a cierto hombre de la selva amigo de Chita, o a sacar "silenciosamente" las monedas de la fuente.

Dio media vuelta y camino de regreso cuando, justo antes de salir, distinguió a lo lejos una silueta familiar.

Vaya quien lo diría.

El idiota si estaba ahí.

— ¡Hey Natsu! —Lo llamó a la distancia acercándose lentamente.

Natsu volteo rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y Gray casi pudo jurar que pasó de la emoción a la decepción total en menos de 3 segundos.

¿Estaría imaginándose cosas?

—Oh. Solo eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas te habías tras-trans...?

Si... ese era el idiota que conocía.

— Es transferido y tampoco me alegro de verte… Acabó de llegar, pensé que en un año habrías madurado aunque sea un poco pero veo que no has cambiado nada.

— Miren quien habla. Tu aún no superas tu etapa stripper—Respondió burlón al ver al pelinegro sin pantalones, prenda que por cierto, había quedado colgando en un árbol cercano, ondeando cual bandera mientras una ardilla curioseaba en sus bolsillos.

No perdió el tiempo y corrió a recuperarlos -cabe decir en vano por lo alto de la rama- mientras Natsu a sus espaldas se desternillaba de la risa al ver sus saltos infructuosos por alcanzar dicha prenda.

— Perdona la demora pero yo... ¡Kyaaaaaaa! —Se escuchó un grito femenino femenino cercano.

Una chica estaba parada detrás de ellos, tenía un largo cabello rubio que llevaba suelto, usaba un vestido blanco sencillo y se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos. La oyó balbucear cosas que no llego a entender y a Gray le pareció gracioso ¿Cuantas veces había pasado? Cada vez que se desnudaba y había chicas desconocidas cerca estas, o bien gritaban, o lo acusaban de pervertido entre otros adjetivos similares, o salían corriendo de la vergüenza, y si tenía mala suerte hacían los tres juntos. Aunque en una ocasión cometió el terrible error de desvestirse frente a las amigas de Erza; la más temida del vecindario; el resultado... Bueno ni el mismo lo recordaba, solo sabía que despertó al día siguiente con la cabeza vendada, un terrible dolor de cabeza y que Erza lo llamaba "Corrompedor de inocentes mentes de amigas" cada vez que la encontraba durante el resto del mes. Si claaro, como si Cana y Mira fueran inocentes.

Miro de nuevo a la chica y agradeció que no fuera una potencial Erza.

—Maldito pervertido ¿Qué esperas para ponerte los pantalones?

Natsu le tiro el pantalón en la cara ¿En qué momento lo había recuperado? Probablemente mientras divagaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Pero hubo una cosa que a Gray le pareció extraño.

¿Desde cuándo al idiota le importaba su forma de no vestir?

Desde que lo conoció, nunca le importo su extraña -para todo el mundo menos para él y su familia- costumbre, todo lo contrario, cada vez que ocurría se aprovechaba de lo lindo para reírse durante el resto del día.

Ya con pantalones sonrió malignamente. Era el momento de la venganza. Quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para molestarlo por su rara actitud pero lo que el pelirrosa dijo a continuación lo dejo mudo.

—Te la presentaré. Luce, él es Gray. Puedes llamarle cubo de hielo, stripper, cerebro de helado, lo que quieras. Ojos caídos... Ella es Luce... mi novia. '

Novia... Novia... Novia...

¡¿Novia?!

¡¿En verdad había dicho novia?!

—Soy Lucy, es un placer ¿Gray-san?

Oh no, eso sí que no.

Podía creer que Zeref tuviera prometida pero esto definitivamente no.

Ese idiota jamás podría conseguir novia, mucho menos solo, y muchísimo menos antes que él -y no era que quisiera una-

Seguramente había escuchado mal, seguro que había una explicación lógica para esa ilógica situación.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, la supuesta "novia", sonriendo sin negar nada.

— Perdona que te pregunte pero ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta? Porque si es así no lo vale como para salir con este idiota.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Busca pelea stripper?!

—Está bien Natsu—Lo detuvo ella antes que iniciara una pelea—. Sé que puede no parecerlo, especialmente tu que conoces a Natsu. De hecho yo tampoco estoy segura como paso—Sonrió nostálgica—. En realidad pasaron muchas cosas, aun ahora me sorprende que apenas haya pasado casi un año desde entonces, pero si de algo estoy segura es que conocer a Natsu fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Fueron tantas cosas pero no cambiaría ninguna de ellas porque ahora, gracias a ellas, puedo vivir este presente.

Una Lucy muy sonrojada sonrió tan dulcemente que apostaba su amada colección de figuras de hielo a que era malo para su salud.

La expresión de Natsu era indescifrable. De hecho ¿Él podía hacer ese tipo de expresiones?

Y Gray de repente se sintió como Urashima Tarou* cuando regresó de Ryuuguujou*.

¿En verdad había pasado solo un año?

Natsu -alias si no es fuerte no me interesa- se había interesado en -de todas las cosas posibles- ¿Una chica?

El mismo Natsu que se metió al vestidor de mujeres -y con ellas adentro- de la preparatoria a buscar el balón de básquet sin una pizca de pudor, ahora miraba a otro lado avergonzado por las palabras de su -jamás se acostumbraría a decirlo- "novia".

¡¿Él?!

¡¿Avergonzado?!

Oh no, ese no podía ser él.

A lo mejor Zeref por fin tuvo éxito con sus locos experimentos, clonó a su hermano, lo cambio mientras dormía y ahora mismo no se encontraba con Natsu sino con su homúnculo genéticamente idéntico creado únicamente con el propósito de confundirlo.

Oh maldición.

Ahora estaba sonando como el idiota que tenía al frente.

Tenía que calmarse y pensar en algo realista.

— ¿En verdad no te pagaron para que salieras con él?

—Tu... Maldito ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que tengo novia? O a lo mejor será que... ¡Te da envidia! No te culpo ¡Luce es la mejor!—La tomó por los hombros y ella desvío la mirada ligeramente sonrojada—. ¡Ah! pero no te fijes en ella si no quieres convertirte en mi rival de amor—Cambio repentinamente de actitud y lo miró con recelo. Atrajo sobre su pecho a la rubia en un ridículo -desde la perspectiva del Fullbuster- abrazo -Que por cierto sonrojo a la rubia hasta las raíces del pelo- para ocultarla de su vista.

— ¿¡AH!? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Y quién tendría envidia de un cerebro de carbón cómo tú?

Natsu se relajó y soltó a Lucy

— Tan tsundere como siempre ¿Algún día aceptaras que te sientes solo?—Respondió fingiendo compasión—. Al final yo sé que quieres a alguien que soporte tus raras costumbres pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo.

— ¡¿Que dijiste horno con patas?! ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!

—Yo solo dije la verdad ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Tú tienes un grave problema de tsunderismo cónico.

—Es crónico Natsu—Le corrigió la rubia.

—Si eso. La cosa es que si no aceptas tu problema te quedaras solo, comiendo esos horribles helados que tanto compras y viendo películas todo el día—Gray lo miró con mala cara conteniendo -a duras penas- las ganas de golpearlo, en cuanto a Natsu… la expresión que puso dio a entender que algo tramaba—. Oi Lucy ¿Tú tienes amigas?

— Natsu...— Respondió con reproche pensando que tal vez no hablaba enserio, el brillo en sus ojos le dijeron lo contrario—. Por supuesto que tengo— Agregó tratando de adivinar sus intenciones en su mirada sin éxito.

—Entonces preséntale a una para que ya no de tanta pena. Aunque me da lástima la desafortunada, mira que tener que soportar a ojos caídos. Bueeno, alguien se tiene que sacrificar

—Natsu... —Lo reprendió la rubia—. Aunque... tampoco es mala idea —A Lucy la idea de hacer de Celestina la estaba emocionando—. De hecho tengo una amiga que...

— ¡YA BASTA! —Explotó la víctima de los comentarios—. ¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda! ¡No te la pediría ni aunque me apuntaran! Además... Además... ¡Yo ya tengo novia!

— ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Si... ¿Qué había dicho?

—Si claro. Deja de mentir, tú no tienes novia, siempre dijiste que no querías una.

—N-no estoy mintiendo, es más ¡Vine aquí a presentártela!

¡¿Qué demonios había dicho?!

Y mientras a Gray le daba una crisis nerviosa Natsu sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces hazlo. Presenta a tu "novia"

Maldición, maldición y maldición.

¿Y ahora de donde sacaba una novia en los próximos cinco segundos?

— ¿Y? ¿En dónde está?—Interrogó sospechosamente animado el Dragneel.

—L-le dije que esperara por allá.

Gray se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de que Natsu hiciera otra pregunta que lo acorralara.

Este perdido ¡Perdido!

Natsu se daría cuenta de su mentira y lo molestaría con eso de por vida y probablemente después.

Su orgullo quedaría pisoteado por la persona que más le desagradaba.

Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de inventar otra excusa aún menos creíble, vio a una chica sentada en la fuente observando el paisaje y una descabellada idea -de esas marca Natsu- le llego a la mente.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En verdad estaba desesperado.

Todo sea por salvarse -al menos de momento- de la humillación.

—Rosita... —Se acercó hasta la que hace un momento disfrutaba de la vista del parque y ella los miro confundida—. Ella es mi novia...

La chica se quedó muda.

Natsu paseaba la miraba de él a ella inquisitoriamente. Después de todo, ni siquiera él era tan despistado como para creérselo sin sospechar aunque sea un poco. Por enésima vez en el día una idea maligna cruzó su mente.

— ¿Ah sí?—La sonrisa del pelirosa se amplió enormemente—. Entonces dile que la quieres.

¿Eh? ¿Qué había dicho?

—N-no hace falta, ella ya lo sabe ¿Verdad?

La chica seguía muda y congelada en su lugar.

—Es tu novia ¿No? Solo tienes que decírselo y ya.

Maldijo la terquedad del pelirosa.

Maldijo que él conociera su pequeña debilidad con esas palabras.

Y maldijo su brillante idea ¿Cómo había pensado siquiera un instante que funcionaria?

Solo tenía dos opciones y odiaba ambas.

Pero entre la humillación de ser descubierto por la persona que menos quería y decir aquellas vergonzosas palabras era obvia su decisión.

—Y-yo...Y-yo... Yo-yo t-te t-te —Tomó aire, cogió sus manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡Todo sea por el orgullo!— ¡Yo te quiero!

Lo dijo.

No podía creer que lo hizo.

—Vaya... En verdad lo hiciste, oh maldición… debí haberlo grabado. Bueeno…— Se dirigió a la desconocida chica estatua—. Sera mejor que practiques tu paciencia, la necesitaras mucho con este sujeto ¡Adiós!— Natsu tomó la mano de su novia quien por cierto miraba perspicaz al pelinegro pero fue arrastrada del lugar por el Dragneel—.Vámonos Lucy.

—¿Eh? Espera Natsu—Reclamo la rubia— Fue un placer conocerlo Gray-san

Y tan pronto como lo encontró desapareció.

Soltó todo el aire que -sin darse cuenta- había estado reteniendo, aliviado. Al parecer el Dragneel se lo había creído -aunque no estaba muy seguro de su novia- y agradeció el hecho de que Natsu fuera un despistado y que no hubiera notado que apenas había regresado y era imposible que consiguiera novia en tres horas.

Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Decir que estaba aturdido era poco.

Si al principio había creído que en un año no podían cambiar muchas cosas al parecer se había equivocado terriblemente.

Todo fue sorpresa tras sorpresa y aun ahora le costaba mucho creerlo.

¿El antisocial de Zeref se iba a casar?

¿Natsu había dejado su asexualidad atrás?

Era demasiado para asimilar.

Casi toda una vida de conocerlos no le permitían creer alguno de esos hechos y, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera que lo hubiera, siquiera, insinuado.

Pues bien, cuando realmente no puedes aceptar algo, la mente crea excusas, inventa razones y trastorna la realidad para tratar de darle sentido a algo que quizás - bajo circunstancias normales- seria completamente normal. En ese momento es cuando caes en la negación.

Y Gray no fue ninguna excepción.

Pero ¿Cuál fue la respuesta a la que el Fullbuster llegó?

Devanándose el cerebro para encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a la situación y tachando alternativas como un secuestro alienígena o un lavado de cerebro -Porque tampoco estaba tan deslucido como para llegar tan lejos- su mente llego a la iluminación.

No era que Natsu o Zeref hubieran cambiado tan radicalmente, para nada. Porque al revisar detalles reparo en una cosa que había pasado por alto.

Rubio.

Ambas chicas eran rubias.

Esa era la respuesta que andaba buscando.

Porque seguramente los Dragneel estaban genéticamente programados para solo fijarse en rubias, por eso hasta ese momento no se les había visto ningún interés amoroso, porque ninguno había conocido a ninguna chica rubia antes.

Al final todo se traducía en un fetiche con las rubias.

Si tan solo Gray se hubiera dado cuenta que su idea sonaba tan descabellada como el secuestro alienígena. Pero él se aferró a esa idea como un náufrago a una tabla.

No le importaba. Por fin tenía la mente tranquila así que ¿Qué más daba?

Tan concentrado había estado en buscar explicaciones que olvidó por completo que aun sostenía la mano de la desconocida hasta que ella -al fin-se movió.

—Ah, perdona por lo de hace rato, seguro te molestó.

La chica no respondió. Se mantuvo quieta con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus manos fuertemente cerrados a los costados.

Gray estremeció, eso no pintaba nada bien.

— ¿N-novia?... —La oyó murmurar.

No se había equivocado. Estaba enojada, muy enojada; tan enojada que apenas podía hablar. Recordó a Erza y su delicada forma de castigarlo y comenzó a temblar.

— Como es posible que... Algo como eso... Nunca antes...

Lo entendía, lo entendía bien. Si una completa desconocida apareciera de la nada nombrándolo su novio y se le declarara repentinamente también estaría enojado, tildaría a la chica de loca y se alejaría de ella al menos cincuenta metros.

—Y-yo...

En blanco.

No se le ocurría alguna excusa

— G... a... s... ma—Habló entre dientes.

No lo entendió pero estaba seguro que era un insulto.

— ¿Eh?—Ella tembló con más fuerza y su inmovilidad comenzó a asustarlo—O-oye ¿Estas bien?

—Ju...

— ¿Ju?

Y ahí venia el insulto ¿Qué sería?

¿"Justifícate ahora mismo idiota"?

¿"Jura que jamás te acercaras a mi"?

¿"Juntare a mis amigas y me vengare"?

Lo que sea que fuera rogaba que no llegara con golpes...

— ¡Juvia acepta feliz ser su novia! ¡Gray-sama!

.

.

.

.

*Urashima Tarou y Ryuuguujou: Para los que no la conocen es una famosa leyenda en Japón que cuenta la historia de Urashima Tarou quien, luego de salvar una tortuga, es invitado al palacio submarino de Ryuuguujou donde fue tratado de la mejor forma y regresa luego de tres días pero, cuando regresa a su pueblo natal, se da cuenta que en realidad han pasado ochenta años y solo él quedaba.

.

.

* * *

Notas de autora. 

¿Y qué tal me quedo?

Sip... La desconocida que involucro nuestro tsundere favorito era Juvia :P ¿Inesperado? Solo ustedes pueden decirlo. Pobre Gray, se entregó en bandeja de plata... naaaah, al final no se arrepentirá XD.

Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, aunque de asco escribiendo humor, pero igual lo hago porque me gusta este género :P

He tratado de mantener sus personalidades originales, especialmente con Gray ya que es la primera vez que trato con él. Ojala me haya acercado.

Y ahora algunas cosas curiosas.

En realidad esta historia la escribí hace varios meses atrás -esta y otros oneshots mas- pero desgraciadamente las perdí casi todas -Te odio con toda mi alma virus- y la única que sobrevivió fue ''Bajo el mismo techo'' -Sobre la que por cierto, todavía no me creo lo bien que la recibieron ¡Muchas gracias! Si me tienen algo de paciencia puede que pronto les dé una sorpresa ;) - Por suerte pronto terminaré de escribirlas de nuevo y las publicare en cuanto las acabé.

Cuando se me ocurrió esta historia tenía la intención de hacerlo un drabble pero como siempre termine escribiendo de más, aun así esta es la historia más corta que he escrito hasta el momento ¡Solo 3711! :D :P

Al principio iba a incluir en la historia como Natsu y Lucy se enamoraron y se hicieron novios -Justo en la parte en la que Lucy intenta explicárselo a Gray- pero me emocione de más y para cuando me di cuenta tenía 6 hojas en Word y no había llegado ni a la mitad así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que sacarlo de la historia -pero solo lo guarde aparte porque me gusta tanto que no tengo el valor para borrarlo-

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y ya saben, si les gusto dejen un review o añadan a fav o lo que quieran, harían inmensamente feliz a esta autora.

¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
